


A New Friend/Foe.

by YugiohFan316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names, or the anime show, except the Character of Zaira Asta Wroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend/Foe.

It was the morning after the wdc, and Yuma had just won it, That Morning Something happened, Bronk was on his skateboard and was riding it, while Yuma and Zaira was trying to catch up to them, with Astral floating alongside them. 

"Hey Hurry Up You Two, your slower in a snail", Bronk said. 

"We're trying to, Right Zai?", Yuma asked as he looked at Zaira as he spoke to her. 

"Yeah", Zaira answered. 

Suddenly something caught her attention, She saw a Cat walking across the bottom of the stairs.

"Yuma Watch Out!!", Zaira called.

But She was too late, Yuma had tripped over the cat, as the cat darted off.

"Yuma are you OK?", Zaira asked as she rushed to him. 

"Yeah i'm OK", Yuma answered. 

"Hey, I hope you two won't be in trouble for being late for school, again", Bronk called. 

"Oh Great", Yuma said.

"Hey Out Of My Way, Watch Out!!", a Voice said as Zaira and Yuma looked behind them.

Suddenly a boy about Yuma's Age with orange hair and purple eyes suddenly tripped and landed right on top of both of them. 

"Hey watch it", Yuma said until the boy looked at him. 

"Oh My, You're Yuma, you've won the world duel carnival", The Boy said with an eager voice. 

"Hey You, Didn't someone told you to watch where you're going?", Zaira asked until the boy turned his attention to her.

Suddenly Zaira was looking at a Boy that has the same orange hair and purple eyes that she had, She couldn't stop but look at him.


End file.
